


Highlight and Luminizer

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Dimples and Freckles walk into a bar and Vitiligo asks them on a scuba diving date. [1]
Category: None - Fandom, Orginal Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Kelsey met Ohx on a field trip and fell slowly while Ohx fell almost too quickly.





	1. Know 'Em|Threefold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip hasn't even started but we're on a wild ride.

Kels didn't want anyone to call her Kels, but when she met Ohx whose last name is Chord and whose middle name is Pix, she changed her mind. "Hey pretty baby! My name is Ohx but you can call me yours!" Kelse is 6'2" to Ohx's 5'10" but she is only real slightly curvaceous where they are **so **soft. Kels immediately narrowed her eyes but she saw Ohx's mark and finally relaxed. "I've been waiting for an hour and-" "'-The wait time is two and a half, mine!" Ohx stretched <strike>very</strike> seductively, this showed off dozens of palm sized tattoos and a birthmark that looked like a wine spill shaped like a water lily. Kels blushed <strike>a lot</strike> and smiled. "My wine spill is a cream spill but it's in the same place. Isn't it weird that the mark is in the same spot as a tramp stamp?" She giggled at that, it took her parents months to let her get a single tat even though Kelse has pierced her nose twice, her septum once, her ears four, her eyebrow once, her bellybutton once, her tongue once, and her frenulum once. The tattoos are of her sister Rialto and her dad Ripa. They're in Brazil doing soulmate stuff for animals or something awesome like that. Ohx blushed, surprising Kelse. "I think it's on purpose cause I'm a sexually active person and you're a reserved person. But I could be wrong." Ohx reached out and Kelse had an overwhelming urge to kiss their hand. She did, at least half a dozen times, actually. They grinned and their deep ass dimples made Kelse smirk proudly. "I know we're meant to be and all, but we have another soulmate, don't we?" Ohx nodded and stretched again. The continued eye contact was deliciously bold and the newly exposed mark is a birthmark that looks like the moon if it was a caramel candy. "Isn't it weird how this one is right under the bellybutton and it looks like food?" Laughing, they continued, "One of our other soulmates is going for the stayover at the museum too. He goes to your school K. For some reason, his marks are both under his bellybutton." "Whoa. What's his name?" Kelse was nervous, she knew her big sister had four soulmates but she thought she'd only have one. "His name is Raquel and his best friend Raoul is our other love of our life." "I have three soulmates!" Kelse was about to faint, but instead she asked "Is that why our other mark is a swirl of freckles?" The bus for the trip finally pulled up. Ohx grinned mischievously. "Ima pick you up now." Kelse looked embarrassed all of a sudden. "Please do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soulmate marks look like birthmarks


	2. Show 'Em|We Fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've arrived at the magic musuem where they will stay for two days and then go home or to a hostel. They have three days and then two days. The breaks are for around 12 hours. The last day is a party. Whoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ria looks like Trippie Redd + Storm Reid. She has lotsa tats and lime green hair. Ohx has nine siblings, seven of which are her identical siblings. The other two are goofy identical twin boys. Kels looks like Zendaya plus Rico Nasty. Rao looks like Luka Sabbat plus Amandla. Raq looks like cupcakKe plus Ski Mask the Slump God. They all have dimples while Kels has vitiligo. They all have freckles and the lightest ones are on K. Her dimples are the average depth and the boys have deeper dimples and darker freckles. Ohx has deep dimples and dark freckles. Kels has her tattoos on the backs of her thighs. Rao has his birthstone and star sign and moon sign and Raquel's name on his arm in a constellation style sleeve.

Raoul is a very lanky nigga and Raquel is a muscly and fat kinda guy and they have moved in together but they _still_ weren't close enough. As only children with real large extended families, they were perfect at being overly affectionate. Raq is 6'0" and Rao is 5'8". "R 'n' R! Hey! How I've _missed _you!" Pix plops down in their laps and kisses all the boys' ears. "You [I] found K!" The three of them are in sync. The guys kiss Pix all over on the face, ears, hands, and neck. This turns into a serious make out session. Unbeknownst to Kel, her partners were either witches (the boys) or fairy mermaid hybrids (the Ohx Chord). Their marks glow and K sits down in the seat next to the three of them. A bunch of hissing & other shocked, undignified noises come up from said seat. "Oh! Sorry guys!" The snakes (two sea snakes in special water bubbles) as well as the hedgehogs (four cute glowing animals) immediately move onto her lap and her shoulders. The three stop feeling each other up and burst into laughter. "They love her! We knew they would!" Once again in sync, they also send Kel some magic kisses. 'Their names are Zuma, Yuma, Xana, Wisteria, Valentino, and Urchins. They're some of Pix's familiars.' This was a thought the six of them manage to carefully place in Kelse's mind. Instead of becoming overwhelmed, she turns to her soulmates and asks, "So...can I get felt up too?" The boys teleport the animals onto Ohx right away so they all make sounds of duress, Pix included. "Yeah! Of course", they affirm. They sit on either side of Kel, gently playing in her hair and kissing her lips before kissing her neck. She grabs one of each of their hands before placing them on her hips. While drawing lazy shapes on her upper thigh, Rao whispers in her ear, "The drive is long. We should talk after this." Raq is too invested in squeezing on her other upper thigh to do _anything_ that involves complex thought. She nods and tongue kisses both of them, blushing deeply all the while. She blows the pile as well as the Pix at the bottom of said pile a kiss, this was the right thing to do it seems. Pix grins and their hair glows while the animals make happily pressed sounds. "I think we'll be real good for each other, you know", Kelse breathes. Raquel finally looks up from her lovely leg and grins lazily before responding; "I thought I'd only have two soulmates and that we'd be a legend worthy triad. The ones of old were always Black or Brown or both and they were also always in the LGBT+ community but I forgot the freckles swirl was-" Raoul sees that his boyfriend is getting choked up since he finds Kel's stunning features overwhelming so he finishes his sentence for him. "-A sign of yet another lifelong love. I come from a family of multiple siblings like Ohx does and a lot of our family is made up of queer magical beings of color who are polyamorous as well so I _truly_ cannot say that I was in any way, shape, or form surprised but-" Raquel grins again and kisses Raoul's temple twice before he takes over for him, "-This is a love diamond or something I guess. I'm really pleased to see that we were fortunate enough to still fill a legendary keystone métier, or niche, if you will." Ohx starts crying, softly at first but their emotions are heavy. The familiars glow a soothing sunset pink for comforting reasons. 'Kel is a being whose abilities were locked away, she's meant to be an elementally gifted individual but her powers were bound.' Kel smirks, for the first time in hours actually, "Guys, my abilities were unbound last year! I've been practicing and now I can use the elements of Blood, Air, Water, Moon, and Wood decent enough." Ohx's hair and eyes glow an elated purple hue before they speak, "Does this mean we can throw a mind meld party after we do the plain ole Jane first day activities or that we should play spellbound Dare or Dare at mealtimes?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys fell for each other when they were in high school. Raq is 20 and Rao is 21 and Ohx is 22 and Kelse is 19. Everyone is non-binary except for Kel who is trans. Rao is also trans. Kel is 3/4 Black and 1/4 Samoan. She was born in Samoa. Rao is Black and was born in Peru. Raq is Afro-Taíno and was born in Jamaica. Chord is Creole and Cajun and from Louisiana. Raq has a bunch of koi fish and lotuses on his mural style sleeve. The boys have doubly pierced ears and doubly pierced noses and pierced nipples. Ohx has their sun sign and their rising sign and their siblings' faces in a collage style sleeve that takes up both arms. The palm sized tattoos all over their body are of their familiars & they have eighteen.

**Author's Note:**

> Polyamory is the main wave as per usual


End file.
